


Faith, Trust, and Poigian Dust

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [27]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: And this author regrets nothing, Because we all need fluffy fics from time to time, F/M, The aliens got them married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: It was just supposed to be another fun adventure for Donna and the Doctor. Just another great time spent with mates and living it up through time and space.But, it wouldn't be an adventure with Donna and the Doctor -- any adventure with the Doctor, really -- unless something went horribly wrong._._Aka, what happens when you get mixed-up in a marital contract?(Also, unlike what the title may appear to do, this is not going to reference Peter Pan at all.)





	Faith, Trust, and Poigian Dust

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize how much I ship these two until I revisited the show. And then this had to be written. All mistakes are mine.

 

It was just supposed to be another fun adventure for Donna and the Doctor. Just another great time spent with mates and living it up through time and space.

 

But, it wouldn't be an adventure with Donna and the Doctor -- any adventure with the Doctor, really -- unless something went horribly wrong.

 

“I can't believe they thought  _ I  _ of all people wanted to marry  _ him _ ! Especially considering…” The frustration was beginning to explode into righteous indignation as the words continued to erupt into the air.

 

Now, normally, the Doctor was fine with letting Donna rant to her heart’s content. But, when it came to the topic of marriage and the subject of Donna, he had… mixed feelings, to say the least.

 

And, really, even Time Lords could get unreasonably sardonic at times. They had their off-days, too, just like everyone else in the world.

 

Which is the only reason he said his next bit. It had nothing to do with his mixed feelings about the topic of marriage and the subject of Donna.

 

“Of course, it’s everyone else’s fault that the minister thought the lady in the white dress and the veil was the bride.”

 

She paused in her tirade, eyes focused like a laser beam on his section in the room.

 

“It was a men’s tennis shirt and a government-sanctioned head net!” The hisses were flung point-blank. “And that was  _ hardly  _ a wedding ceremony!  _ You _ of all people should know seeing as you crashed mine!” 

 

Great. He had now officially put his foot in it. And although she was only getting started, now all of that anger would be fixated on him.

 

But, before Hurricane Donna could unleash her fullest potential, the Doctor desperately tried to navigate out of harm's way.

 

“Well, there is a silver lining!” She grew far too calm at this. Far too still.

 

He waited a moment, trying to see if she had a comment to make or a question to ask.

 

“Doctor, if you don't tell me what it is  _ right now, _ I'll show you a silver lining!” And that was his cue to kick it into high-gear.

 

“Marriage to a Poigian is automatically voided if there is a pre-existing marriage, engagement, or bond-equivalent.” Stated in a matter-of-fact tone, he could almost conceal his own thoughts on the matter.

 

(Emphasis on "almost"...)

 

“... And just who exactly am I supposed to rope into this with?”

 

_ I thought that would be fairly obvious by this point _ , was not what the Doctor said. What he did was weakly gesture at himself.

 

“It could be another adventure?”

 

_._

 

The truth was that Donna apparently didn't mind being considered married to the Doctor.

 

After some unusually easy persuading, she had fished out that ring he had given her when they first met -- much to his surprise, it was not all that difficult for her to find it again. And, only a short while later they were off to take care of the Poigian mistake.

 

Sure, it wasn't technically a _pre_ -existing marriage, but the Poigians didn't have to know  _ all  _ of the technicalities. 

 

And, if they never voided their own marriage when the mistake was cleared up, well, it was another adventure to partake in after all.

**Author's Note:**

> And, what was the inspiring quotation?
> 
> “Of course, it’s everyone else’s fault that the minister thought the lady in the white dress and the veil was the bride.”
> 
> “It was a men’s tennis shirt and a government-sanctioned head net!” -- 30 Rock
> 
> And, now, for our next piece:
> 
> “I mean, they call it paradise, but they’ve got a very funny idea of what paradise is if it includes walking around in a hundred-degree heat in the same pants for a fortnight!” -- Death in Paradise 
> 
> I'm thinking for fandoms, the choices should be between NATM and Ed Edd n Eddy, but if you've got thoughts, let me know.


End file.
